1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming method and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inkjet techniques have been applied as an image forming method for forming color images in the field of office printers, home printers, and the like. Recently, inkjet techniques have been applied in commercial printing, and systems capable of large-quantity printing or high-speed printing are demanded. In general, recorded articles obtained by printing are stacked soon after recording. However, a phenomenon in which such stacked prints adhere to each other, and ink adheres to the back side of another print (i.e., blocking) occurs in some cases.
In this connection, in the field of printing, a technique for suppressing the occurrence of a phenomenon in which stacked prints adhere to each other, and ink adheres to the back side of another print (i.e., blocking) is disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-231565). In this technique, powder particles (blocking preventive powder) are attached to the surface of paper by being sprayed onto the surface.